1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a rotary compressor for use in, for example, an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary compressor, as disclosed in Compressor Service Manual CAT No. 525185 published by Diesel kiki Co., Ltd. in Feb., 1985, has a refrigerant gas passage for supplying refrigerant gas under pressure to rotor vane slots by way of a rear bearing so that vanes are urged by refrigerant gas pressure in the rotor vane slots against an inner peripheral wall of a rotor housing and at the same time the rear bearing is supplied with lubricant contained in the refrigerant gas passing therethrough. The compressor further has a front bearing cooperating with the rear bearing to carry thereon a rotor shaft. The front bearing is supplied with lubricant contained in the refrigerant gas which is transferred thereto through the rear bearing and the rotor vane slots.
A disadvantage of the prior art rotary compressor is that the front bearing tends to wear excessively during a short period of usage since lubricant supplied to the front bearing is liable to become insufficient. Another disadvantage is that irregular pressure is liable to act on each vane, particularly at the forward and rearward ends thereof, thus resulting in irregular contact of the vanes and the inner wall of the rotor housing and therefore excessive wear of same during a short period of usage.